


Just Hold My Hand

by Moniaki (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Communication, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moniaki
Summary: Eddie is curious about sex. Richie has a talk with him about it. They discuss a time and date, and here they are.Or, Richie takes Eddie's virginity because they're in love and dumb
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Just Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh ignore all the spelling errors and shit I didn't plan on posting this 😳

Summer hadn't been particularly kind to the losers so far. The heat was intense for the teenagers, especially at night. They were 18 now.

Eddie and Richie's relationship had.. Well, developed. Agreeing to have their first sexual experience during a sleepovers whilst Eddie's mother was away.. Yeah, he still lived with his mom. His mother refused to let him move out until he got married or had a steady job.

They'd talked about it a lot, making sure they discussed things such as safe words and how they would do it. They were both incredibly nervous.

Eddie was a virgin.

Richie was NOT. He'd had sex with women before, but never a man. And he'd never been so nervous to fuck somebody before Eddie.

The two were sat awkwardly on the couch watching a movie. Eddie's mom was out for the night, so they had the house to themselves.

Nothing was happening, and Eddie knew that. He wore red shorts with a short sleeved collared shirt shirt as he usually did. Meanwhile Richie wore Jean's and a band shirt from the second hand store down the he road.

Eddie didn't know why nothing was happening, shifting a little closer as they reached the middle of the movie. His eyes glanced to the clock, which read 10:42pm.

Eddie didn't say anything at all.

But about 10 minutes after that Eddie felt a hand against his lower thigh. The young man sucked in a breath, trying not to look down as to not ruin the feeling of secrecy. Richie gripped a little harder, and Eddie smiled. He noticed that, and throughout the movie his hand got higher and higher until it was resting just beside his dick. He wasn't hard yet, Richie could tell. He didn't mind, though. He hadn't done much yet.

Eddie's eyes turned to look at him, and Richie saw fear glimmer in them. He stopped. "Eds-" He started, but Eddie only shook his head, leaning forwards to connect their lips. It was a slow kiss, Eddie's hands moving down to grip the front of his shirt to make it easier.

Richie seemed taken aback, his hands shooting up as if he was being held at gun point. But he relaxed, kissing back deeper and faster. His hands found their way into Eddie's brunette locks, making Eddie shudder.

The young man's glasses bumped awkwardly against his nose, but Richie knew he wouldn't want to take them off yet.

Richie's tounge found its way to Eddie's and soon enough he was straddling the smaller man against the couch, holding him closely. Eddie was holding on to him, trying to close the gap between them as he ran his hands along the sides of his face. Richie felt his cock stiffen in his pants as Eddie's mouth clamped around his tounge, sucking desperately on it like a leech

Eddie would've stayed like that forever if he could, the feeling of Richie's warm breath against his lips, and his cold hands running up under his shirt. Richie enjoyed mapping out his body, running circles around his pale skin. But when he felt Richie's other hand slip under the waistband of his shorts his breath quickened.

Richie's hand slid underneath them, awaiting a yes or no from Eddie. Eddie nodded, but refused to pull away. Richie grinned against his lips, the palm of his hand rubbing up against Eddie's crotch which made him stifle a moan.

Richie had never heard Eddie moan like that.. Sure he had heard him complain about shit, but this was different. And he wanted to hear more, so in attempt to draw it out of him he dragged his hand along it until it could slip underneath the fabric.

Eddie bit his lip, his face flushing red when he felt Richie's hands wrap around his cock. He opened his mouth against the kiss, unable to stop the small whines and breathy moans that fell from his mouth as Richie slowly began to stroke him.

The pretty little noises he was making made Richie's jeans feel even tighter, needing to hear more. He went a little faster, leaning down to kiss at his neck in order to stop muffling the others moans. The slick noise of his hand was loud, but not as loud as Eddie when he actually started to whine again.

But Eddie didn't want to cum just yet, so with enough power he managed to stop his hips from jerking up against his hand, gently holding Richie's hand to get him to stop for a moment.

"Can we take this to my room? As much as I'm loving this i don't want to ruin the couch." He smiled nervously, to which Richie leaned back to look at him before he nodded. "Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want Mrs. K to get jelous." He cracked a grin, bursting out into fits of laughter when Eddie shoved him off of him.

"Richie!" He uttered, before leading them to his bedroom upstairs. Richie had been to his room millions of times - all innocent. Except maybe a few- he could remember sneaking up there with Eddie whenever Mrs. K fell asleep just to make out in his bed. It was hot, and he'd be lying if he didn't get a boner whenever they'd do it. But it never went further than that.

It was hard not to get turned on. They usually snuck up there and locked the door before Eddie was pushing him against the door so he could kiss him properly. Eventually Richie would guide them to the bed and straddle him against the mattresses whilst kissing him roughly. The little whines and happy squirming from Eddie always turned him on.

Eddie took them into his bedroom, pushing Richie onto the bed, making Richie sit down. "I'll be right back." He announced, before disappearing out into the hallway with a smile. Richie sat awkwardly on the bed, gazing around the room.

Eventually his eyes found their way to the bed, noticing that Eddie had lay a towel down over his sheets. Richie thought it was adorable that he'd prepared so much for him.

After a few minutes, Eddie emerged from the door, a bottle(lube) and a box of tissues in his hands. Richie grinned dumbly at him as Eddie placed the box of tissues on the nightstand, locking his bedroom door and sitting down beside Richie.

Richie paused for a moment, before realising he'd almost forgotten something. His hand shot its way into his jeans pockets, retrieving a condom Stan had forced him to buy for the occasion.

Eddie stopped, pausing to look down at him. Richie felt a little weird, as if he'd done something wrong. "I think it's really thoughtful that you brought condoms, but i have a latex allergy, so we can't use them..." He said hesitantly, and Richie felt his dick twitch.

"No, no that's fine, Eds." He nodded. His mind had come to a stop as he realised what he'd just said. Eddie-Germaphobe-Kaspbrak had basically just asked him to fuck him raw. This had to be a dream. Though the sweat on his forehead and the fog in his glasses made it feel real.

" Have you been tested?" Eddie asks, and Richie nodded in reply. "Of course, Eds."

Eddie had handed him the tube of lube, before pulling him back down into another sweet kiss. His hands clenched into a fist around his shirt, biting his lip as he felt Richie's erection press against his thigh.

Eddie was already panting quietly, grinding his crotch into Richie's leg, Their tounges licked together in a fuel of desire and lust, Richie's hand traveling up Eddie's thigh until it reached the waistband of his shorts. His hands curled around the hem, but refused to remove them. He rubbed the palm of his hand against Eddie's now hard dick through the fabric, making Eddie whine, Eddie's breath hitched softly, and Richie pulled away. Eddie gave him a little grin, nodding silently.

"We don't have to do this, Eds. You know that right?" He reassured him.

Eddie nodded. "I want to." He said softly, moving his hand down to unbutton Richie's jeans and unzip them. Though he didn't pull them down, instead sliding his hand down into them and into the other man's boxers. Richie looked at him with a flushed face, but urged him to keep going.

Eddie's hand wrapped around Richie's erection, struggling a bit due to his jeans. But he managed, teasingly rubbing his thumb over his tip which made Richie bite down on his lip. He began to stroke him slowly, his hand jerking up and down. Richie moaned quietly, hips jittering a little at each touch. But Eddie quickly removed his hand, Richie whining in responses. But Eddie shook his head playfully.

Richie smiled, backing up as he watched Eddie take the lube, popping the cap off as he slid his shorts down his legs. Gently placing them beside him. Richie's dick twitched at the sight.

He'd never had sex with a man before. Never. Stanley had forced him to do research and read about it online before actually doing anything, which he did. He learnt a lot of things from watching gay porn, but back when he was a horny teenager it was much less common.

Eddie coated his fingers with the substance, before his hand reached down to his entrance. Richie's eyes watched curiously as he played circles around himself, grinning as Eddie's breath picked up when he slowly pushed his finger inside himself.

"Fuck, Eds. This is so hot." Richie grunted as Eddie pushed it further inside, eventually retrieving it, before pushing it back in. He whined quietly, his focus set on the movement of his hand as he worked himself open for Richie.

His hand moved carefully, as if he'd done this a million times before. (Eddie was too embarrassed to admit the fact that he did indeed finger himself occasionally to the thought of Richie. He would never say that to him. It would just inflate his ego some more) That definitely intrigued Richie, eyes stuck to him as he continued. His finger was pulled back, before he made an effort to thrust them back inside, disappearing into him. He curved his fingers a little, feeling the spot that made his mouth jut open with a choked back cry as he rubbed it slowly.

He looked like he was about to cum as he continued to massage it gently, but Eddie knew he didn't want to just yet, so he forced his finger back out. Richie didn't say anything, watching closely.

His legs shook as he removed it completely, using his middle and index finger now. Richie was rock hard at this point.

"Cmon, Rich." Eddie huffed, handing him the lube. Richie nodded, dipping his fingers down so he could cover them with the stuff. Eddie grabbed his wrist once he was done, pulling it down to where his other hand was. He removed his fingers, and Richie moved forwards to replace them with his own.

Eddie gasped sharply for air as he gripped his wrist tightly, pulling it towards him so his fingers pushed further inside. He then pushed his hand away again, then back in, Basically fucking himself on Richie's fingers. Richie rocked his hips against nothing, biting down on his lip as he attempted to keep the pace. Eventually Eddie let go, and Richie was left to do it himself. "It feels weird having somebody else's fingers inside of me." Eddie commented.

"You say that like you finger yourself a lot." Richie paused with a smile, making Eddie blush a very deep red. He'd done it earlier that day to get himself used to the feeling again, and it felt weird, but also surprisingly good.

After awhile of the same movements, he could do the boyscout salute without Eddie flinching. He was moaning and squirming beneath him, still fucking into him until he could speed up. He'd crack a joke like he usually did, but he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"You want a third?" Richie asked with a deep voice. Eddie nodded desperately. So, he did. He added his ring finger to the mix, before focusing more on stretching him out. He went a little faster when he saw Eddie's face twist with pleasure, opening him up further. He was taking his fingers so well, three all at once and he didn't even flinch. Only moan and roll his hips up into him. Richie smiled, watching him enjoying himself so much. But after awhile his breath began to pick up, and it looked as though he was heaving for air. That worried him. "Deep breaths, Eds- deep breaths. Do you need your inhaler??" He asked, slowing his fingers down.

Eddie shook his head "Rich, I'm fine. I swear. I'd tell you if something was wrong. Promise." He reassured him with a smile. He had his inhaler in the draw next to him if he really needed it.

"Okay.. I trust you." Richie nodded, steadily curving his fingers which made Eddie's back arch ever so slightly.

They went like that for what felt like hours, Richie simply basking in the warmth of Eddie's body as it pushed against his. About eight minutes later, his fingers were still buried deep inside of Eddie. The smaller man's lips pressed together into a smile, holding back the moans and wheezes he would've made. "Richie..." He whispered happily. "Richie, I think I'm ready.." He continued, his smile sticking to his lips.

Eddie's hand gripped onto the towel, pushing his hips down to chase the feeling. Richie didn't want to make him cum yet, because he knew he'd be sensitive and he didn't want to overwhelm him. So, he retracted his fingers. Eddie whined at the loss of contact, looking up at him.

"Okay.. Shit, this is actually happening.. ." He said breathlessly, as if he didn't really believe it. Edide laughed softly at him.

Richie sat up, moving his hands down to remove his belt and remove his already unbuttoned jeans. He threw his belt off to the side. It hit the wall with a clang, both of them giving a little chuckle, making this moment much less terrifying for the both of them.

Eddie watched curiously as he shoved them down his legs, the bulge in his boxers becoming even more noticeable. Eddie eyed him desperately, Richie picking the lube back up as he dropped his briefs, kicking them off and onto the side of the bed. "Quit staring, weirdo." Richie snickered, which made Eddie roll his eyes playfully.

They both threw their shirts off, and at that point they were both naked and hard. Eddie was small and scrawny, whilst Richie was a little more filled out. Even if he was still skinny and tall. "What, never seen a shirtless man before?"

"Shut up, dude." Eddie grumbled with a held back laugh, his cheeks blushing crimson as he smiled back at him with his typical toothy grin.

Eddie looked up at him silently, and Richie could feel the desire in his stare. It made him want this even more than he already did. "I'm going to go very, very slow. Okay, Eds? You tell me if it hurts, promise?." He said in such a soft voice that Eddie literally felt himself melt beneath him.

Eddie nodded his head. "I promise." He replied, caressing his cheek. Richie got more lube onto his hand, stroking himself until he was completely covered. He took in a deep breath as he began to line himself up with Eddie.

He didn't push forwards at first, giving Eddie a quick kiss before actually doing anything. His hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, holding himself up against Eddie's entrance. Eddie squirmed, tilting his head up to see him. "Please, Richie.." He begged quietly, feeling the wait become too much.

Richie smiled, taking another deep breath before he leaned his hips forward into his hole, the tip of his dick entering him surprisingly easy. Eddie's body tensed up, letting out an embarrassingly loud and high pitched moan. Richie grinned. "Enjoying yourself already, Eddie ?" He chuckled, Eddie nodded his head swiftly .

He allowed Eddie to get used to the feeling, pushing a little further with care. He was so tight, and Richie felt Eddie's body shake beneath his. Eddie didn't feel pleasure after he pushed in further, mostly just pain which made him whimper. "Rich, wait -" He squeaked, and Richie immediately pulled back. Their legs pushed together awkwardly, their bodies sweaty and hot.

"You okay?" Richie asked. "Yeah, just hurts a little.." He explained, pointing towards the lube again. "Use more of it." He hummed, and Richie obliged, taking more and repeating the action from before.

Eddie wanted this more than anything, but Richie was so _big._ He wanted to take him all inside at once, he wanted to feel him, and maybe even how he came. but he knew that'd take much longer to do. And he knew it was unsanitary and dangerous for Richie to do anything without a condom. But he was horny, and most people didn't think about that too much.

"Okay, I'm gonna try again, Eds." Richie announced, trying again. This time much slower. The tip entered slowly, making Eddie groan again. After awhile, he pushed into him further. This time it was much easier, and Eddie felt himself shaking. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn't want it to end yet.

Richie let him adjust until he felt he could continue. Gently pulling out before slowly thrusting back inside of him. Eddie whined loudly, bucking his hips without even thinking. Richie grunted lowly as he was pushed further into the young man.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Eddie chanted as Richie drove a little deeper. Richie would've stopped to check if he was okay, but it sounded more like he was enjoying himself. His waist rocked slowly in times with Richie's, pushing up against him.

Eddie's eyes were snapped shut, his hands grasping around his shoulders as he pulled his hips back and Fourth between them, and after a few minutes Richie knew he hit something deep. Eddie's toes curled and he arched his back again with a cry of pleasure, unsure of what had just happened. Richie knew. He'd read about all this online. "Oh, Fuck- Right there. " Eddie confirmed with a high pitched moan.

Richie held him tightly, kissing him briefly before Eddie's mouth opened, whisperes falling from his lips. He wanted to please Eddie so badly, because fuck, the noises he was making sounded downright pornographic. Richie moved down to kiss at his neck, whispering soft praises into his ear.

And a few seconds later, Eddie's hips bucked up against him quickly, his chest rising and falling as he let out a choked moan, tilting his head back.

Richie moved a hand down to Eddie's dick, gently wrapping his fingers around it as he begun to stroke him quickly. Eddie's eyes were crossing without him even trying to do so, and his hips continued to move with him until he came into his hand with a loud yelp. The young mans body shook with pleasure, crying out Richie's name through splutters of nonsense.

"That feel good?" He questioned with a grin, rocking his hips against the man as thick beads of sweat begun to roll down his forehead. Eddie felt a slight tinge of pain as he continued to thrust into him, but that quickly turned to pleasures once Richie removed his hand. "Yes- God, yes! Fuck, Richie.. Don't stop." He whined loudly, and Richie's swore he could see a tear slip from the corner of Eddie's eyes. He thought Eddie would only end up coming once before calling it a night , but Eddie wanted more. And he was sure as hell going to give it to him.

Richie had to bite his lip to hold his own noises, Attempting to hit the same spot he did before. He angled himself better, driving back into him with a little more force which made Eddie squeal happily. He was so glad his mom wasn't home right now.

Richie was having the time of his life, watching Eddie wither beneath him. Eddie's hands gripped onto Richie's back, whilst the other man held him tightly by the waist. He was crying now, tears wavering down his cheeks with a large smile that soon turned into another pleasured expression.

He was moaning again, much louder than before. Richie's was enjoying it, his eyes watching the smaller man closely as he pushed in deeper. His eyes basically sparkled at the noises he made, each time he hit a specific spot that sent Eddie into another fit of tears. His legs shook responsively as he came for a second time against his stomach with a loud squeak, making even more of a mess than he had before. He was still hard, Mumbling words and sentences he couldn't hear in between cries of absolute joy.

"You re so fucking cute, Eddie." Richie grunted, gripping tightly onto the towel now so he didn't finish yet. Eddie was glad he set the towel up earlier, since he was making a complete mess of his bed now. Eddie's breath was ragged and hard against the room, panting heavily whenever Richie leaned down to kiss him gently.

Richie worried he would accidentally hurt him, sucking softly on his bottom lip whilst Eddie's arms held tightly under his arms and against Richie's shoulders once the man leaned down to kiss his neck, his hands sliding down his bare back with each thrust. He bit softly into Eddie's skin, making him squirm and hum happily, his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Richie was crying now too, tears slipping out from the corners of his eyes. He felt so happy in thst moment. 

"Rich.. Richie!" He cried, continuing to push his hips up, the sweat and fog covering his glasses making it hard to see him as he chased his 3rd orgasm. His muscles spasmed for a moment after he finally reached it, Inhaling sharply to keep his breathing steady and deep. His head was tilted back into the pillow, his body bouncing against the mattress.

The over stimulation made him hiss and cry, but the pleasure almost aways returned when Richie hit his prostate repetitively. He was in heaven right now, hands grasping tightly onto Richie's wrist as if to keep him from disappearing.

The bed creaked beneath them, the sound of skin slapping together being the loudest sound in the room. Their hands intertwined, Eddie's sweaty palms sliding against Richie's as he squeezed tightly. "I'm so close.." Richie whispered softly into Eddie's ear, and Eddie nodded. Eddie could feel the urgency and sweetness in his voice, a smile dancing across his bruised lips. "Come for me." He eventually replied, rocking his hips as his body shook uncontrollably from this incredibly intense high that gave him a tinge of pain, that seemed to be overrun by pleasure.

"Eds, are you sure?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to go through with it. He needed 100% approval first. It was so hot and warm, sweat glistening against Eddie's skin as if it were made of glass. His come was still splattered against his stomach. He was an angel, and Richie was so fucking happy that he could do this with this man. He was so in love.

Eddie felt so amazing, his eyes plastered to the man ontop of him. He looked so good above him, his hair messed up and stuck to his forehead. He was so kind and gentle with him, his hand constantly checking in to see if he was okay by caressing his neck gently as he planted a quick kiss against his lips, before Richie pulled away to let Eddie speak.

Eddie nodded desperately. "Please, i want to know what it feels like.." He groaned weakly, and Richie hummed happily. "Okay, Okay. Shit, I love you" He said, and his thrusts only got harder and faster.

He moved one hand up to caress his cheek as the other continued to grip the bed. He was moaning and grunting now, too. Richie felt Eddie's hot breath against his face, tilting his head back, and he knew they were both about to come. So, he drove deeper until every single thrust hit his prostate. 

Eddie's legs were spread to give Richie room, occasionally trying to push back together which obviously failed each time.

Eddie yelled out a course of words, his eyes crossing subconsciously as he sucked in a breath. Richie closed his eyes as he felt him tighten around him, soon finding himself riding out his orgasm, his hands shaking against Eddie's cheek as the build up became too much to handle. He grunted lowly, forcing his eyes open to look down at Eddie and his beautiful face. That seemed to send him over the edge.

He drove deep into him one last time before crying out Eddie's name as he released inside of him. Eddie's whole body began to shake again as he came for the fourth time in a row, tears streaming down his faces with a smile as the warm stream of Richie's cum filled his body.

"I love you too, Rich." Eddie panted softly, holding him close.

Richie's breath was uneven and hard in his chest, and he pulled out a few seconds afterwards. come beginning to drip from him with an embarrassing speed. Richie smiled softly, collapsing beside him. His forehead was sweaty, hair clinging to the skin closely.

"That was amazing." Eddie sighed happily, cuddling up to Richie until he sat up to look at the mess they'd made. "Come on, Eds. Let's get you cleaned up." Richie offered sweetly, and Eddie nodded, allowing Richie to help him off the bed, grabbing a clean towel from his bedside table before going into the bathroom with him.


End file.
